Just Another Dead Romance
by Age.Is.Just.A.Number
Summary: Two worlds collide when Isabella moves to the small town of Forks after the death of her parents in a fire, that she burley survived. She finds comfort and friendship in Jamie who has a secret of his own his a 109 year old vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! :D **

**I have tried writing before and I am great at writing beginnings and endings of stories but crap at middles. I basically just write a beginning and ending and leave out the middle ;P **

**This is the first book I've ever published so please be nice! **

**I'm just going to say this once because I find it annoying when people constantly put this in there updates! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**I want to know if you like it or hate it and why. **

**Also I want to know how it reads I don't want it to drown on and on but I don't want it to be really amateurish and be really quick moving if you know what I mean I want it to have a flow.**

**Also I would love to hear your input on how you think things should turn out that way there may actually be a middle! :O**

**This story has nothing to do with one sole book or film I take ideas from lots of different things and twist them in to my own thing. **

**This is a vampire story with romance and loss.**

**This book is set out strangely it doesn't have chapters really it's just swapping points of views. **

**It's from the point of view of the main female lead and main male lead. **

**It's mainly from the female leads point of view at least at the beginning I think at the end that my change.**

**Each 'chapter' update will be of one person's point of view some of them are short and some are long. **

**Sometimes I feel that I need to have an update on the other character if I've been talking about one character for a while so normally they are the short 'chapters'.**

**I have about 7 'chapters' done at the moment and I'll add them over the week but I'm in my last year of high school and over the next two months I have my exams so I may not have allot of posts then but in July the updates should be more often if the books a hit :D**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my little story.**

**Another Dead End Story - Just Another Dead Romance**

**Introduction / Preface**

**Two worlds collide when Isabella moves to the small dreary town of Forks with her aunty after the death of her parents in a fire, that she herself burley survived. Scared and broken this teen finds it difficult to connect and feels safer isolated and away from other people. She goes from being popular cheerleader to tomboy reject.**

**But she finds comfort and friendship in Jamie who last year was the new kid.**

**Jamie who is intrigued by Isabella has his own issues and secrets.**

**His a 109 year old vampire who's farther in the ruler of west America, which makes Jamie a sort of prince and next in line to rule. **

**But deception and plotting is going on in Jamie's home, what will he return to?**

**One thing is for sure though neither Isabella nor Jamie can stay away from one another, there each other's safety net, each others rock.**

**But this isn't a fairytale its life and we all know ... Life's a bitch.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isabella - Fire**

**God, when did it get so hot?**

**It's the middle of February for crying out loud! It's been raining for the past week, the other day it was so foggy you couldn't see two inch's in front of your nose and it had been so cold lately nearly everyone's got frost bite. The noise of rain and wind has been keeping me up at night, not a smouldering heat. Global warming or what? This weather is just plain freaky.**

**I flipped in my bed (again) the springs in the mattress groaning in protest, I kicked at the covers frantically until they fell to the floor. I spread my limbs out trying to cool down from the blistering heat, but man it was hot. The heat just seemed to keep on coming, like I was in an oven and the heat was rising and rising till it reached its peak point, and god I hoped that would be soon. I snuggled back into my pillow trying to fall back into slumber, but the heat was just too much, my body was slick with perspiration and the air was too hot, every breath I took was dry and uncomfortable. My bedding was moist from where my body had been lying and the sheet stuck to my skin so whenever I moved it would move with me.**

**"Isabella!" **

**I bolted upright in bed quickly, my head spinning with the movement making me have to catch myself as I fell backwards. That's when I noticed it, the smoke ascending into my room, the bright flickering light coming in from the hallway.**

**"Isabella!" A woman screamed again and that's when I knew who it was that was screaming for me.**

**"Mom? Mom? Mummy!" I screamed back.**

**Panic took over, the house was on fire.**

**THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE! My mind screamed at me. Jumping off the bed I stumbled to the furthest corner of my room watching as flames stated to crawl across my walls.**

**"Daddy!" I couldn't keep the terror out of my voice, I was shaking with it.**

**"Isabella!" I heard my dad yell at me but I didn't respond. I was huddles against the wall, clawing at it trying to push myself back as far as I could, tears streaming down my face as the room grew thicker and thicker with smoke.**

**"Daddy!" I sobbed. But there wasn't a reply. "Daddy?" I yelled again.**

**I scrambled up to my feet. ****Daddy****. I ran unthinkingly towards my bedroom door, towards the flames, and I reached for the handle but a searing pain brought me to my knees.**

**I let out an agonizing scream.**

**Tears continued to stream down my face and I cradled my hand to my shaking chest, my palm burned with such an intense heat. I looked down to find my palm red and blackened.**

**A thud shook the houses foundation and I gripped on to the first solid thing I found ignoring the pain it caused. There were more thuds and then the groaning started. It was the wood groaning against its supports as more timber fell on top of it. I didn't know what part of the house it was coming from all I knew was that the wall that my door was on was completely immersed it flames. It licked at the ceiling and got further and further in to my room. Why was I alone in this?**

**Mummy.**

**Daddy.**

**"Daddy! Mummy!" I yelled again remembering how it had been what seemed like hours since they last responded to my calls. I yelled again and again until my throat was soar, but I still hadn't gotten a reply. The smoke was so think in my room I could barely see, my eyes were streaming because of it, the ash in the air made its way to my eyes making them water and itch. I was chocking on the thickness of the smoke, the suffocating black air that refused to give me release, only pain. The air smelt like death or at least what I imagine death to smell like. It made me want to throw up, or crash to the ground and gag for breath, for clean air. I needed to get out and quickly or try and stop the fire from getting in to my room any more than it already was.**

**Window.**

**I looked down at myself at my bare feet and underwear, quickly running to my wardrobe. I can't jump out the window like this. I pulled on the first things that touched my hands a pair of jeans and a top over my bra and boxers. I fumbled with the zip of my jeans and fell to the floor. An agonizing cry escaped my mouth as I caught myself with my burned hand. I curled in on myself and sobbed. I looked over at my wall and the flames where still there licking their way closer and closer to me, turning away from the flames I could make out the shape of shoes and drew them on to my feet. Crawling to my bed I rolled over on to it and kept going till I hit the floor. I moved hastily towards the window. I pushed and pulled to open it but it wouldn't budge. I collided with it using my shoulder but still nothing happened, my hands scrapped at the wood trying to get it up, silver glints caught my eye.**

**"Noo! No! No! No!" I screamed beating at the window. Groaning in frustration, I sank to the floor, fresh tears streaming down my face. Dad had nailed the window shut after my escape attempts last summer. **

**Think, think, think what do I know about fires? It thrives on oxygen. In art gallery's they have machines that draw the air out of the rooms so that if a fire starts it ends up putting its self out. If a fire is trapped inside a room you shouldn't open the door because the fire with just expand at a quicker rate , you would just be adding flue to the fire. Water puts fire out. Fire can spread through almost anything. **

**Great.**

**Do I have an air sucking machine or water for that matter, what about inflammable materials?**

**I looked at my reflection in the glass. A bed ridden girl; eyes red and swollen from the tears still streaming down her face. I felt helpless. That's when I looked back at the fire. My wardrobe was burning I could smell acidic stench of the rubber of my shoes melting. **

**I saw a photo of me and my parent's burn. We were smiling; my mum on one side of me and my dad on the other, we had been hiking on holiday and some helpful people had taken the photo. The edges of it began to shrivel then the flames slowly ate at my parents until they were gone, nothing but ash and then the flames started to lick at me.**

**"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! ANYBODY! HELP, PLEASE HELP ME!" I heard myself scream but my eyes were on the picture until I too was consumed by the flames and was nothing but ash. **

**"PLEASE HELP!" I sobbed over and over again until I couldn't even speak anymore.**

**The air was so thick and heavy now that I couldn't breathe. I gasped but no oxygen entered my lungs. I couldn't see, or think. My throat opened and closed trying to get air while my lungs just burned, burned with a need that I couldn't give them and the world was slowly turning dark around me.**

**My hands where scrapping at the floor and something round, solid and heavy found its way into my uninjured hand with the last of my strength, I through the object.**

**I drifted to unconsciousness to the sound of shattering glass. **

**Pain.**

**I awoke to pain I opened my eyes and all I could see was red. That's when I realized it was flames that where slowly licking up my legs, that's when I felt hands trying to pat them out, that when I heard it a scream immersed in so much pain I blacked out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jamie - Hunt **

**It had just turned midnight and the moon was full, I slowed my run and came to a halt in the middle of the woods. No one had noticed me sneaking out. Thank god for that, I'm really not in the mood for a lecture right now. I'm starting to feel like I live in a cage and those solid brick walls are my bars. I stretched, it felt so good to be out in the open to be without someone looking over my shoulder making sure I don't do or say something I shouldn't.**

**Brian was making my life hell. Now my father was talking about it nearing the time for me to take over Brain is just getting stranger and stranger. He never leaves me alone any more, like I am un-trust worthy and his started to get this attitude like he owns me or something which is ridiculous because he works for me. I shook my head softly ridding myself of those thoughts.**

**I drew in a deep breath smelling the earthiness of the woods. The smell of pine and earth filled my nostrils then something else hit me. A warm sent alerted me to a herd of deer to the south of me and I took off running.**

**There was little wildlife out tonight they all knew to stay away from me and my kind, you would think from listening there was no animals in this forest if it wasn't for the owl that was hooting away from the west. My feet made no sound on the floor, as I moved I didn't disturb anything in my path there was no evidence of me begin where I had been a second ago. I moved my legs faster and faster, moving swiftly in and out of trees till the deer where in front of me. **

**My hunger took over and I could feel my incisors growing and my muscles curling getting ready to pounce. I was hidden behind the shrubs at the edge of the woods the deer where on the other side of the small stream grazing. My throat burned for blood and my teeth were digging into my lower lip, a growl rumbled from deep in my throat and I was gone.**

**The deer didn't suspect a thing and I had one in my grasps a moment after my leap. My arms where wrapped around its neck and I was on its back as it ran feebly trying to get away. All I had to do was shift all my weight to one side and the deer was down and I was feeding, bring the deer closer and closer to me. Drinking all its blood, I stood and ran after the herd.**

**My mind was fixed only on the deer, only on the thought of the kill, of the blood.**

**I was feeding from my third kill. Its blood soothed my throat and dulled the never ending hunger but I knew it wouldn't be long till I would need to feed again. The monster inside of me wanted me to kill some more, it love to kill. It wasn't happy if I just snapped a few necks and then fed from one to the other I had to stalk my pray draw the death out and then take off running again and again for the next kills. The monster in me loved the thrill of the chase. But I didn't. **

**I heard the remaining survivors of the herd and my instincts told me to chase and kill. But I didn't. I just sat there raining the monster in shutting it back in its cage, ready for the next hunt. He wouldn't go back quietly though. He growled and thrashed against his restraints and I could feel him rising to the surface, I could feel him breaking free.**

**"Master I really advise against these outings of yours." **

**That voice shut the monster up and I looked up to find a few of my guards and my tutor standing across from me. **

**"Then how do you expect me to survive, Brian?" I ask standing to brush myself off and straighten my clothes.**

**"Damn!" I mutter and start rubbing at the blood spots on my T-Shirt. ****When did I get so messy?**** I wondered to myself.**

**"James. I really must protest against this behaviour. When you where a child it was understandable and you're farther and I tolerated it but your no longer a child. It's time for you to grow up and put all this stuff behind you, half of the vampires already think you're crazy, James. We need to show them you're not; you need to start being a real vampire." Brain had walked his way to stand in front of me. He looked around at the deer on the floor and his nose turned up in disgust and it made me smile.**

**"I am a real vampire Brain I'm just civilized unlike you. You are disgusted by animal blood, I am disgusted by human blood."**

**"This is exactly what I'm on about you can't simple say you are disgusted by blood it will give the wrong impression, people will think you are soft we cannot have a soft ruler." Brian started walking away from me expecting me to follow.**

**"Brian I am not ruler yet and I am not a child I do not need you to tell me what to do or say I am your master so stop acting like I am yours to command!" I walked off in the other direction to my own home instead of back to the castle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Isabella - Discovery**

**Today's the day, the day I don't want it to be, the day I would trade anything for if I could just not be here. The day I have to accept the truth and move on, but I can't, I won't. **

**I can't lose them. **

**"Isabella?" My aunt's voice called softly after a knock on the door. "The cars here Isabella we're ready to go we're just waiting on you, we'll... we'll meet you in the car hunny." **

**I looked at myself in the mirror my hair was up in a pony tail, my face was pale with circles under my eyes that could pass as bruises they were so dark, my eyes were red and my cheeks wet. I don't know if I've ever stopped crying since I got told. **

**I slowly woke up my eyes fluttering slightly but it was a fight to keep them open to even move. My throat was dry and every part of me hurt. **

**"Isabella? Are you awake hunny?" A voice asked and I nodded as best I could, I felt a hand rub up and down my arm. **

**"I've been so worried Izzie. How do you feel hunny?" A familiar feminine voice asked me. Her face was blurred as was the rest of my vision. I squinted hard at the woman her features slowly becoming clearer. **

**Brown hair, jeans, a plain tee. **

**Blue eyes and a heart shaped face. **

**"Aunt... Aunt Jenna?" I whisper the confusion clear in my voice, even if it was nearly inaudible. **

**"Yeah hunny it's me." She smiled at me softly and ran her hand over my hair. "I'm going to go and tell the nurse your awake I'll be back in a minute." **

**I watch as Jenna slowly walked out of the white wash room. Her shoulders where slumped and her clothes crinkled. She must have been here a long time. But where was here exactly? **

**A large balding man stepped into the room followed by a small Asian woman and Aunt Jenna. **

**"Hello Isabella. My name is Doctor Webster and I've been looking after you. How are you feeling my dear?" He asked in a deep voice as he started to look at my chart. **

**"Sore" **

**He nodded in response. **

**"Where am I?" I asked weakly as the nurse started pressing buttons on the machine I was hooked up to. **

**"You are in Hope City Hospital. Do you remember what happened Isabella?" Dr. Webster asked putting down the charts and looking at me seriously. **

**I swallowed loudly and tried to think back to how I got in hospital. "I just remember being in bed and it being really hot." I said shaking my head slightly. **

**The Doctor and Jenna exchanged a look of dread. **

**"Wait. Jenna why are you here where is mum and dad?" I only have to have a cough and my parents wouldn't leave my side why aren't they here when I'm in hospital? **

**"Izzie..." Jenna started and couldn't seem to carry on. She walked over to my side and took hold of my gaze covered hand, tears escaped her eyes. "I'm so sorry Izzie. There was a fire and they didn't... they didn't make it hunny." **

**Sobs erupted from her chest and I looked at her in disbelief. **

**Didn't make it? As in... As in their dead?...But...No they can't be dead. There my parents they can't leave me... they can't.. can't..die.**

**"You're lying they can't be dead. There wasn't a fire, I would have known if there was a fire. Where are they Jenna! Where is my mum?" I screamed tears now streaming down my face. **

**"Izzie." Jenna sobbed trying to embrace me in a hug. **

**"No!" **

**I snapped. **

**I kicked and thrashed out, pulling the needles from my arms and trying to get away. "Don't touch me you lying bitch! There not dead they can't be dead! Where are they?" **

**"Please Isabella calm down." **

**"Security" **

**"We need to sedate her!" **

**The world seemed to be against me. I screamed and screamed. I knew they were all trying to be reasonable with me but what they were saying wasn't reasonable and it wasn't the truth, it couldn't be the truth.**

**From nowhere a tall muscular man grabbed me and held me to him. **

**"NO! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME! THERE NOT DEAD! I WANT MY DADDY! NOOOO!" I screamed kicking at anyone that got close to me. **

**"Hold her steady!" Someone yelled and then a sharp pain was in my neck and my struggles became feebler and feebler. **

**I haven't spoken to anyone but the Doctors since then. **

**I woke up three days after the sedation and my wrists where in restraints. It took three further days after that until no one thought I was a risk that I got them taken off of me.**

**I asked around trying to find out about my parents death. I .. I just needed to know. Jenna would never tell me so I asked the people that where there and reluctantly they told me. But now I wish I never asked.**

**It turned out that my mum had died in the fire. **

**When the fire crew and ambulance had arrived and found her she had no pulse and she was so badly burned I was told it was a good thing she wasn't alive to feel the pain she would of felt. My dad was still alive but like my mum he was covered in third degree burn.**

**He died four hours after being taken to hospital. **

**His heart gave out.**

**He refused to be taken to the hospital before I was. He could have been at the hospital an hour sooner if he had gone in the first ambulance but the paramedics told me that he refused to be treated until I was safe and being taken care of.**

**The team that had been working on him told me that everything he said was about me. That he just wanted to know if I was safe and what had happed to me. He even tried a few times to get up and find me. They all told me that he loved me very much.**

**He was found in the living room by the fire crew they believe that he fell through the landing floor trying to get to me.**

**I was found in my room on the floor next to my window. When the glass broke the fire crew where gathering around the house to get in through the front and back. If I hadn't thrown something at the window they would have had no idea that I was in the room and I probably wouldn't have been found in time.**

**I was left with first degree burn all up my legs and some second degree burn's on my calves. My hand is going to scar.**

**The Doctor called it a war wound I call it a reminder of what I've lost.**

**"Isabella! We really need to go now hunny!"**

**I snapped out of my own thoughts and stood up smoothing out my black dress and looking at myself in the mirror. Black ballet flats, thick black tights, a black dress and a black jacket, the only none black part of me what the top layer of my hair, it being a fiery auburn. **

**Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I finally walked down the stairs, my aunt was waiting at the door. She too was all in black but heels and no tights. I slipped on my dad's jacket and my mum's favourite scarf, coincidently there both black. **

**I climbed in to the hearse quietly followed by Jenna. **

**I didn't say anything or make eye contact with anyone; I just sat there trying to breath. We was in the car in front of the car carrying my parents. Jenna didn't think I would cope if I was in the one behind and in truth neither did I. There was three hearse the first one, the one I was in, was mums family and the second one was holding the coffins then the third one was my dad's family.**

**Cars lined the street before the church and the winding road than ran through the graveyard. Men, women and children dressed in black walked towards the church, their faces masks of sadness and loss.**

**The car came to a halt, we where outside the church.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jamie - Space**

**I had been summoned to see my father, a rare thing considering the time, he was displeased with what Brian had been telling him. **

**Big surprise there.**

**My father is the vampire ruler of west America and has been for centuries. He and the other rulers of America where here long before America was ever discovered. Only one of them is a Native American the others are European: my father English, and the other two Russian and Spanish. They are all over two thousand years old and immensely powerful. It's the reason they're in charge.**

**My father was the most feared of the four rulers because he didn't allow second chances and he rules with an iron fist. He had lead thousands to their deaths in battles and wars and he would do so again, he believes that if you don't stand up for something you will fall for anything.**

**I knocked lightly on the door knowing that my father already knew I was there.**

**"Come." Boomed my father's voice and I exhaled a breath I didn't know I had been holding.**

**I pushed open the heavy wooden door and walked in to the grand hall towards my father. We were staying our castle that was in the middle of nowhere mainly because my father was hosting a party or 'feast' as he likes to call it and he thinks the castle is the perfect place to host such events. The hall was being set up with wooden tables and chairs, and the centre of the hall was being cleared so dancing could take place. The 'feast' was themed, it's a masked ball and you had to dress like you where in the nineteen hundreds. **

**My father was sat on his thrown wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt. His long black hair was tied up in a leather thong and his beard was long stubble.**

**"Jamie." **

**"Father." I bowed.**

**"Come my boy, sit, we have much to talk about." **

**"Yes father." I sat by his side on the other thrown, I sat right on the edge and faced my body towards him. This thrown was my mothers and I hated sitting on it just like I hated other people sitting on it. **

**"I'm going to cut to the chase Jamie. Brain tells me you're still feeding from animals." It wasn't a question it was a statement but I answered anyway.**

**"Yes I am."**

**My father gave me a look that I didn't fully understand it's like he was appraising me. Finally he clapped his hands and every single person left the room, the eco of the door closing was my father's queue to speak.**

**"Look, son, I don't care that you feed from animals." He said running his hand through his beard and I stared at him dumbfoldedly.**

**"What? You...You don't? Then why? I don't understand?" The sentence was completely incoherent but he seemed to get the gist of it.**

**"We need blood to survive son if animal blood keeps you alive then it doesn't matter, blood is blood."**

**"I never expected you to say that I though with all of Brains nagging that you though what I was doing is wrong, he most certainly does."**

**"Brain thinks that we care what he thinks." My father said smiling down at me.**

**"Jamie I want you to take over from me, you know that if people found out that you were drinking animal blood they would think you weak. I will not have them think you weak! You must hid this from people you must hid it from everyone." My father's tone quickly changed to serious and I groaned inwardly.**

**My father was a great ruler sometimes unfair and unjust but a great ruler. I admired him for that but I didn't want to be him. It sounds brilliant doesn't it? Being the next in line to govern people but in truth it was terrible. I didn't want people's lives in my hands, I didn't want to have to put other things first before what I wanted, selfish it may sound but I wanted to be my own person I wanted to be free. Ruling people wasn't being free it was being chained my laws and regiments. But I could never tell my father that, he would kill me if I told him that I didn't want to take over from him.**

**"Father?" I asked hesitantly.**

**"Yes my boy."**

**"I want to go back to school again this year."**

**"What? Back to that human riddled community school?" He roared and I nodded meekly. "Why?"**

**"Because it's educational and I like Forks it's an interesting town and... I like being alone. I like that I don't have Brain with me and that... that I don't have the future looming over me. I feel trapped here father I am the best fighter in both west and South America. I was on my own for 35 years I can handle myself, I want to do what I want to do because I want to do it, because no one's forcing my hand."**

**"Jamie, it will mean more time till you can rule. You understand that?" He stared at me hard sizing me up, trying to figure me out.**

**"I realized that father and really why would you care about ruling for a few more years? You love what you do and the people love you." **

**His hand goes to his beard yet again and he nods. "It's true but I have to pass this heritage down to you sometime." He stood abruptly and started to pace.**

**"Father we live forever you can rule for another century I'm not getting any closer to death neither of us are."**

**He looked at me and nodded. "You can go." I bowed and turned on me heels walking out of the room.**

**Brain was waiting right outside the hall.**

**"Master Jamie..." I cut him off.**

**"It's James Brain, you know it is." I told him gritting my teeth.**

**"My apologies master James. I was just going to remind you that you start your training tom..." I held up my hand to cut him off.**

**"Actually Brain I am going away for a while don't know how long, don't know when I'll be back. Me and my father where just discussing it. You are to stay here under my father's service, so if you don't mind, I'm off to get something's and then I'll be gone." **

**Brian looked livid but her did nothing just nodded stiffly and walked, fist clenched. **

**I on the other hand laughed and walked away whistling.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Isabella - Funeral**

**I stood outside in the cold huddling in to the coat and scarf I was wearing, they both smelled like my parents. It was the reason I was wearing them, it comforted me.**

**I was standing at the door of the church watching as family and friends gathers so they could pay their respects. Aunt Jenna was trying to welcome everyone and tell them what the arrangements were for the day; like it was a school trip or holiday. My grandparents were crying and people where gathering around them trying to sooth them. **

**I saw people look my way pity covering their faces, but no one came to me to tell me how sorry they were because they all knew. They knew that sorry meant jack all to me, my parents where gone and I was left alone. How could them being sorry help?**

**Yesterday close family had gone to say goodbye at the funeral home. **

**I stayed at Jenna's. **

**My grandparents didn't understand why I didn't want to go but my aunts and uncles kept them out of my way, because they did on some level understand. My grandparents wanted my parents to be put to rest so that they could go into their next lives, so they could finally say goodbye. But I didn't believe in god and neither did my parents, I knew the reality of the situation. We were going to put my parents bodies in the ground, burned and mangled as they were, and then they were slowly going to decompose and insects where going to feed off them and lay eggs in them. All that was going to be left of my parents are bones and a tomb stone. **

**I jumped when something touched my arm.**

**"Sorry Izzie." My uncle Pete said softly, referring to making me jump.**

**"S'okay." I mumbled and he smiled softly at me. Obviously Jenna had told him I hadn't been speaking.**

**"Come on sweetheart were about to head in." His arm wrapped around me and I don't think it was for comfort, I think he knew that I might bolt at any time. The inside of the church was split in to three parts the main area where benches went from the back to near the front. Then to the left and right where smaller areas; benches were placed in front alters full of metal candle holders. Each window had an elaborate image of god or a saint or someone from the bible. A sat down on the front bench and seconds later the coffins came being held by my grandfathers, my uncles and my parents best friends. **

**I sat silently in between my uncle Pete and my aunt Jenna. Pete's hand was softly holding mine and Jenna was holding my hand tightly sobbing in to her mother's shoulder and my grandmother sobbing back. **

**I don't remember what happened at the funeral or the memorial. One minute the priest was say 'we are gathered here today' and then the next I know I was climbing into bed.**

**"I don't understand what is wrong with her? She didn't even cry and she refuses to speak to anyone." I heard my Grandmother Thomas say.**

**"Sue, her parents have just died, her whole life if going to change. She will have to move, leave everything behind and she will be without the people than mean the most to her. Not to mention the fact that Isabella too was in that fire, she was burned and she'll be scared." My uncle Pete said.**

**"Sshhh please be quite. Isabella has been through enough already she doesn't need to hear her family turning against her!" Jenna hissed.**

**"We are not turning against her. We just wish she would act the way she should. She didn't cry at her own parents funeral Jenna, it's not natural." (Grandma Green)**

**Their voices grew quiet; Jenna may have made them move in to the kitchen.**

**"Everyone deals with Greif differently." My Granddad Green said.**

**"Exactly." (Jenna)**

**"We should probably be off Jenna." (Grandma Thomas)**

**"Us as well it's been a long day for us all." (Granddad Green)**

**They all said their goodbyes and the front door closed. I thought that was the end of it.**

**Sign. "I don't think Izzie is coping well Jenna. I don't think she has accepted that Henry and Vickie really are gone and that they aren't coming back." I heard Pete softly tell Aunt Jenna.**

**"I know." There was a long pause between them and my breathing hitched.**

**"What I'm a supposed to do Pete? She won't talk to me! I think she blames me or somehow holds me responsible for their death because I'm the one that told her." I heard the sobs through the floor.**

**"It will be alright Jenna." Pete soothed**

**"She doesn't eat, doesn't talk, barely does anything. And... and she doesn't sleep Pete, I hear her downstairs at night watching the television. When she does sleep she has nightmares and I hear her screaming in the middle of the night. I ... I ... I can't keep acting like everything is alright Pete like she's normal. I'm afraid that... that I'm going to do something and she is just doing to break. I can't be like Vickie Pete! She knew what she was doing she wanted to be a mom, Isabella was her whole life, both of their life's. What if I screw up?" Jenna was in hysterics.**

**"You won't screw up Jenna. Isabella just needs to be able to deal with what's happened in her own time. She'll need you there when she finally accepts the truth. She will need you to be there because she is going to rely on you to take care of her."**

**Tears streamed down my face and I stifled my cries into my pillow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jamie - Home**

**I was heading back to the small town of Forks. I had gone there last year as a way to get away from my father, what I hadn't expected was to of liked the place so much. For a small town it had a lot of character.**

**I had built up a reputation in the school I was somewhat popular although I kept to myself most of the time. Girls through themselves at me and the males of the school appreciated my ability to play football. Last year like this year I'll be residing in a rather grand house that I bought in the middle of the forest that surrounds Forks.**

**I would carry on with the story that my parents are some rich aristocrats that had little time to spend with me as they are business people so I moved to a place that was small and secluded because I had never been anywhere like that before. My parents only rules are that I have to go home at every school break and that I get good grades otherwise I would be sent back home.**

**I had left many of my things back at my home in Forks because I knew that I would be returning to it. It had so much of my life in it. My home in Forks was my third real home in nearly 110 years. My first home was the castle that my father was taking residence in at the moment and then my second home was a mansion a few hundred miles away from the castle. The castle had none of my personal possessions there anymore. Since my mother died my father and I moved out and neither of us goes back there much, that was when I moved in to the mansion. I lived there for ten years without saying a word to my dad and then I spent time with him again. Over the years I spent time away from him but he is the only parent I have so I always end up returning to him. **

**Now though I had a moving van moving what was left of my possessions and taking them to my new home because Black really did feel like home to me.**

**I arrived at the house around 3'oclock and the movers had placed all of the items in to the house. I smiled up at the stone building and walked inside throwing my hand over my shoulder to lock the car. **

**I had two weeks till school started.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Isabella - Forks **

**I was staring out of the window as Jenna and I drove to our new home. Jenna's small two bedroom house wasn't really all that big and it was nowhere near a school, so Jenna decided we needed to more. We were heading to a town called Forks with a population of less than five thousand and a student body less than half of my amount of people who were in my year alone back in L.A.**

**But this is where Jenna wanted to go, so I didn't argue. **

**Jenna had packet everything that she owned it turned out that everything she had she actually used. So there was no getting rid of anything. I on the other hand only had a few bits and bob that had survived the fire, but I had inherited everything that my parents owned and that turned out to be allot. **

**My parents owned land and had investments and shares. They had lots of different bank accounts that money for different things went in to. I was rich, filth rich for that matter with the money my parents had saved and earned over the years I didn't have to get a job if I didn't want to. **

**I inherited a few millions from my parents, how they got that money I didn't know. When I had asked Pete about it he said that my parents had know how to handle their money from a young age, they knew where to place it, how to get money off it and they had amazingly well paid jobs. **

**When I told him how much I had inherited he was just as amazed as me. But I still had bits of land all over the place, real estate, shares and investments and a trust that I couldn't open until I was 21. I also got the insurance money for the house and the items insurance in there and money from some real estaters that wanted the land the house was build on so that could build a new home. **

**The thing was we lived comfortably me and my parents in a nice neighborhood, in a big house and we went on lots of holidays but we never splashed out. I never asked for something costly, I like all my friends got a weekly allowance and if I wanted anything I saved up or repaid the money to my parents. No one knew how much money my parents had because they didn't spend it they bought what they needed not what they wanted.**

**Pete and Jenna were the only people who knew about the money and things that were now mine. They had gotten some accountant to come and look at what I owned and give an estimate of how much money I actually had. **

**Jenna fainted when she heard the number but I reminded indifferent. **

**I might now have around twelve million dollars to my name but I would rather be penny less if it meant I could have my parents back.**

**I used the money I got from the insurance to buy a house in Forks. Jenna refused of course insisting that she could pay for a home for us but when I reminded her that I had more money than I could possibly ever use, she agreed.**

**Jenna wanted a house in the middle of the only estate there but I refused. If we were living in the town she wanted to live in I was at least picking the house.**

**It was a four bedroom house near the out skirts of the town hidden slightly in the forest surrounding Forks.**

**All we had seen of the house was pictures. It had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, two of them ensuite, a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a office, a huge front and back garden and a double garage.**

**Over the top? Yes, but Jenna had told me that she had always wanted to live in Forks. Apparently when she was little they used to go to Forks for walking holidays and they all used to camp out in the forest.**

**I knew living with me wasn't going to be easy for her I mean she's twenty four and is now my guardian. She left her home for me and her dating life is going to be rather bad. Plus I'm the kid she is stuck with.**

**I had made a deal with myself I was going to try and be normal for Jenna she was giving up so much for me it's only right.**

**I was going to try and make live nice for her here. I mean she doesn't have to suffer along with me, right?**

**"Izzie we're nearly there!" Jenna squealed and I pulled my hood down.**

**The car made its way down a winding road that lead into the forest and there nestled in to the trees was the house.**

**The house its self was old fashioned but cute and it was painted a soft cream colour. The road we were on lead up slightly past the house to two joined garages. The moving van was parked there and the movers where putting everything inside. We parked next to the van and stepped out on to a cobbled drive way.**

**A small hedge ran around the house stopping at the four steps that lead to the porch. A large porch swing was on one side and cream patio set was on the other. The front door was black as well as the windows and the trim around the roof of the house.**

**"Wow!" I breathed and Jenna just squealed again.**

**The movers had put everything downstairs apart from Jenna's bedroom furniture which they put in one of the bedrooms. **

**Me and Jenna spent most of the day just putting the boxes in the rooms they belonged in. What we had burley filled a corner in these rooms though so everything looked rather silly.**

**It was around four o'clock and I had finished putting all the boxed in the rooms. Jenna was no in the kitchen putting the utensils in draws and cupboards.**

**I knocked on the door hesitantly and she looked up at me.**

**"Erm. Do you mind if I go and pick my room?" I asked uncomfortably.**

**Smiling Jenna nodded and got on with her task.**

**The room Jenna's stuff was in was one of the rooms with an ensuite bathroom so I figured the other room should just be mine so there wasn't any hassle of moving the stuff around. I walked past the two smaller bedrooms that I don't think you could really class as small and the family size bathroom. I had to admit it this house was amazing.**

**Finally I got to my room I peaked in to the room and gasped.**

**My room was bigger than Jenna's. It was huge!**

**I had a bay and a sliding window, a closest that was the equivalent of two wardrobes was on the far left of the room and the ensuite bathroom was on the right on the same wall as the door. It had a Jacuzzi/hot tub/bath in it and of course a Shower. That had multiple functions!**

**This place was amazing.**

**It had only been build a year or so ago but no one had been willing to buy it so the price went lower and lower. Me and Jenna got this at a bargain price. **

**"Have you picked your room?" Jenna asked as she looked over my shoulder in to the room.**

**I shifted uncomfortably and moved back in to the hall twisting the rings on my fingers. "Erm. Well I figures that because your stuff was already in one of the bedrooms with an ensuite I would take the other but if you want this room I'll take that one." **

**Jenna just laughed at me. "Isabella I am well over the 'I want the biggest room faze'. Although, I do love that window. But the room is yours plus you paid for the place so you should pick." She smiled at me and I just stared at her, so uncomfortably she turned to go to her own room.**

**This place was huge the only problem was me and Jenna wasn't used to huge we didn't have much stuff I had nothing we needed to get some stuff.**

**A few weeks later**

**I had given Jenna money so she could buy things for the house, the great thing was that nothing was decorated it was all just prepared for you to decorate it.**

**So over the next two weeks we painted the house, we build furniture, we pushed and pulled at sofas until finally the house looked the way it should.**

**Jenna decided that the office could actually be used as an office/study for the two of us. And that only one of the spare rooms should be used as a spare bedroom. What she was going to do the free room I didn't know but I let her drill away and get men to take a look at it. **

**Jenna told me from day one that I wasn't allowed to look in the room until it was finished and I didn't. I had the feeling she was turning it in to a closet anyway but I didn't care.**

**I spend most of my time in my room. **

**I'd had a wooden floor put in and painted the walls red and black. I had a book case in the free space next to my closet. In between my windows I had a desk and under the sliding window I had a chest of draws. I had posters and memo boards lining the wall with my doors on and then on the free wall opposite the closet I had my king size bed another book case and a bed side table. **

**It was ten O'clock at night and I was curled up in bed worrying about tomorrow. Jenna had enrolled me yesterday in to Forks High School and I would be starting the new year with everyone else.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the amount of time since my last update! Being doing school work :) Please Review People ! I know some people have added me to their fav book and stuff and I love that but could you possibly tell me what you think please thanks x**

**Giving you two chapters Jamie's and Isabella's first part of their day at school :D **

**Jamie - First Day Of School -**

**I was sitting in my car waiting for school to start. I already had my time schedule so I wasn't rushing about like everyone else trying to find out which teacher had their schedule. **

**I just sat there tapping my figures against the wheel watching students scramble from teacher to teacher.**

**There was a bigger commotion than there had been last year, a new girl was starting and apparently she had been kick out of her last school. **

**Probably a lie, last year everyone thought I was a criminal. The look on their faces when they found out I was rich and living on my own was price less.**

**But no sign of her, yet. Maybe she's planning to be late to avoid all of the commotion, I would if I was her.**

**"Knock, Knock." A female voice called to me, pulling me out of my thoughts.**

**I looked over to the passenger window to find what I thought was Jessica Stanley smiling through the window. **

**Dear god she had died her hair brown and was wearing jeans. **

**Why did I tell her I preferred brunets over blonds? I swear I wasn't thinking that day.**

**She motioned for me to unlock the door but I thought twice about her getting in my car and instead got out.**

**"Hello Jessica. New look?" I asked signing as I pulled my bag over my head.**

**I looked her up and down. Right now her hair was a dark brown straightened to perfection, a natural colouring of make up although heavily applied and lots of mascara. She wore a tight fitted jacket over a tight fitted blouse that her breasts bulged out of. Her jeans where loose around her figure and she wore sneakers on her feet. A sluttier version of the girl I described last year as 'my type'.**

**Last year Jessica Stanley was a peroxide blond, with an orange face and limbs covered in streak lines. She wore tight, revelling clothes and was draped in gold jewellery.**

**She smiled tossing her hair over one of her shoulders with her hand then started twirling a lock around her finger. "Yeah. You like?" **

**"Er... Sure it looks good on you. Have you seen Mike?"**

**"Well thank you. Hhmmm well I was talking to him when we were getting our schedules but haven't seen him since then. You should try the side of the Cafeteria that's where they normally are. I'll walk with you." She smiled and linked arms with me.**

**"Erm... thanks Jessica I can walk there on my own, thanks." I said trying to un-wrap her arm from mine.**

**"Oh, no trouble James. So did you meet anyone over summer?" Her fingers tightened possessively over me wondering over my arm.**

**"Meet someone? Ohh you mean girl wise no all the same old people, I had to go home to my father... and mother. Oh hey look there's Mike. Thanks Jessica for helping me finding him. Bye Jess. MIKE! HEY MIKE!" I twisted and pulled my arms from Jessica's grip and finally managed to get free.**

**"Manage to get away did you?"**

**"From her claws!"**

**"Good one!"**

**I walked in to a circle of laughter and felt pity for Jessica, she tried so hard and got ridiculed for it. But why had I told her no? If I had said yes, that I had met someone then I wouldn't have to endure her for the rest of the year.**

**"So James my boy, how was home? Get a lot of money spent on you, rich kid?" Mike smiled hitting my shoulder with his fist. Mike was exactly the same. Dark brown hair pointed in to spikes, trainers, varsity jacket, T-shirt and jeans.**

**"Nope. Just ended up talking about my future. It was a lot of fun, I got shot down and my parents got disappointed. What about you did you meet anyone like you wanted?"**

**"Ha you're kidding me! Flight got cancelled and my parents didn't want to book another one so I stayed here all summer, with no new company. Was hoping that new chick would get here during summer but apparently they only moved in just over a week ago. It's that house that's practically buried in the forest near the out skirts of town. Have you seen her yet? Meant to be smoking." He jumped to sit on the wall and started throwing a football around.**

**"Well your parents were reluctant to go the first time. No, haven't seen her, if she's smart she will turn up at the last minute and miss all the praying eyes." I caught the ball and raised an eyebrow at Mike and through the ball back, Mike went toppling off the wall on to the grass.**

**A howl of laughter and cheers erupted through the circle and Mike sat up right and narrowed his eyes slightly at me only to jump up and charge at me sending me and him both flying.**

**"Get off me man!" I laughed.**

**He complied and stood up offering me his hand.**

**"So I see Jessica's still clinging to the idea of you and her, even changed her hair colour did it change your mind?" Mike shot me a glance.**

**"God no! I didn't mean that if she changes her hair colour I would date her. I just don't like her, she doesn't interest me that way, no girls have their all to self involved and blaa." Mikes staring at me like I have two head or something and so are the other lads.**

**Suddenly Mike starts laughing. "Don't think she wants to date you James, think she just wants to get in your pants!"**

**I shrug softly.**

**"Got some high standards haven't you James!" Tyler laughed patting me on the shoulder and I just flashed him a smile and headed off towards my home room.**

**The campus was covered in friendship group gathering, reuniting, but in a town this small it was less like a reunion and more like everyday life.**

**Buzzzzzzzz**

**The bell went telling me it was the start of homeroom and just like that the rain began to pour.**

**Good old Forks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Isabella - School  
>A knock on my door woke me up to a faint light coming in through my open curtains.<strong>

**Jenna's head poked through a opening crack in my door, a small smile appeared on her face. "Hey hunny its time to get up. School soon."**

**I nodded and opened my mouth to speak but my alarm clock started to buzz and it took me a while to figure out how to make it stop. I slammed and unplugged it, turned out it was a touch screen with batteries.**

**When I finally shut it up Jenna was gone.**

**I signed loudly and dropped back on the bed; rubbing my hands over my eyes, my face.**

**I just lay there looking up at the ceiling for a while, lost in my own thought. I finally snapped out of it; stretched and stood walking in to the bathroom.**

**Reaching in to the shower I turned it on and walked back in to the bedroom throwing random clothes on the bed so I could change into them.**

**Twenty minutes later I was dressed and quickly drying my hair. After a good few minutes later I gave up on my hair. It was probably going to rain anyway, I mean this is Forks.**

**I quickly looked into my mirror. There I was; a vintage pair of Converse X-hi tops on my feet. A blue denim on the outside and a buffalo plaid of red and black on the inside, it was turned over and clipped with snappers so you could see the pattern. Then where my dark blue skinny jeans with small rips and tears giving it the tattered distressed look. I had on a blue vintage 80's 'Night Ranger' top and a mans leather jacket. It was big and baggy on my slender frame. My hair was still two toned; red/orange on the top and black on the bottom. It was still slightly damp and in a mess of big waves. My face was pale and natural, I had no make-up on and I didn't plan on putting any on either.**

**This time last year my hair would of been curled to perfection, I would of worn a T-shirt a size up so it wouldn't clung to me in the LA heat. A pair of denim cut of shorts would be paired with a pair of black gladiator saddles. I wouldn't of bothered with a jacket and I would be wearing low coverage makeup to cover my blemishes and imperfections. My eyes would of been lightly coated in eyeliner and mascara.**

**God I have changed.**

**I grabbed my practically empty Nike backpack and left my room. Only to stop myself at the door frame to grab my black figure glove.**

**I pulled my glove on to my scared hand as I walked noisily down the stairs. My stomach grumbled as I smelled bacon and coffee coming from the kitchen. Yummy.**

**The kitchen had been the only room in the house that hadn't needed to be redecorated, we just bought unnecessary cutlery.**

**"So school, looking forward to it?" Jenna said eventually. I looked up from my mug of coffee and gave her a look, that she seemed to understand.**

**"Okay silly question. Speaking of school aren't you going to be late?" She raised an eyebrow at me and I shock my head tacking another gulp of coffee.**

**"I have my schedule and I know where my homeroom is. It will take me about fifteen minutes to get there and about five minutes to get to class so I still have a few minutes left before I have to go. I want to miss all the stares if every ones going to class there will be less people to stop and stare." I stretched again and my back cracked and my aunt look at me strangely. "Hey I must be getting old." I smiled at her and stood grabbing my bag. "See you later." I called and slammed the door behind me.**

**Wasn't there something else happening today other than school starting? Something to do with Jenna? I ran to the door and opened it slightly. "Good luck with the interview!" I called and once again slammed the door.**

**On the drive was Jenna's beat up silver convertible (you can see why we needed a moving van) and by brand new Aston Martin V8 Vantage. Black, of course.**

**I marveled at the smoothness of the drive and the new leather smell of the car. I had bought it during a trip out for clothes.**

**Best decision ever.**

**As I turned a corner I lied my eyes on Forks High School for the second time in my life.**

**Crap. School. New people new place. This was going to be hell.**

**The school it's self was different from my old school there were no fences, no metal detectors. It was strange. It's like everyone could be trusted.**

**I parked the car in a open space near the GYM block, considering it was my last lesson of the day it meant a quick escape.**

**I turned the engine off and leaned my head softly against the wheel.**

**I wasn't ready for this the judgement, the staring, I wasn't going to make it through the day. I knew it.**

**Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz.**

**The bell signaling the start of homeroom.**

**Quick, like pulling of a bandage.**

**I grabbed my bag, jumped out of the car and ran to my home room.**

**It had just started raining. **


End file.
